Dry Eye Syndrome (DES) is a common condition that affects up to 10% of the population between the ages of 30 and 45 years, increasing up to 20% of the population 45 years and older (Schein et al., 1997, Am J Ophthamol 124,723–72; Brewitt and Sistani, 2001, Surv of Ophthalmol 45:S119–S202). DES produces ocular irritation, blurred and fluctuating vision and increases the risk of sight-threatening corneal infection and ulceration. The histological effects of DES can include abnormal proliferation and differentiation of the ocular surface epithelium with decreased density of conjunctival goblet cells and decreased and abnormal production of mucus by the ocular surface epithelium (Murillo-Lopez and Pflugfelder, 1996, Dry Eye. In: Krachmer J, Mannis M, Holland E, eds. The Cornea. Mosby, St. Louis, Mo. 663–686; Dursun et al., 2002, Invest Ophthamol & Vis Sci 43:632–638). Dry eye disease is a chronic disease, the symptoms and signs of which are greatly influenced by environmental factors, such as humidity and air movement, as well as the demands of certain visual tasks, such as reading or use of a computer.
Typical symptoms of DES are burning, itching, foreign body sensation, stinging, dryness, photophobia, ocular fatigue, and redness. Dry eye disease is a chronic disease, the symptoms and signs of which are greatly influenced by environmental factors, such as humidity and air movement, as well as the demands of certain visual tasks, such as reading or use of a computer (Rheinstrom, 1999, Dry eye. In Yanoff, ed. Ophthalmology. 1st Ed. Editor. Mosley International Ltd, St Louis, Mo.; Foulks, 2003, The Ocular Surface, 1: 20–30).
Although a wide variety of artificial tear products are available, all of them provide only transitory relief of symptoms. At present no remedy exists to reverse the condition. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for additional pharmaceutical agents and compositions that treat dry eye syndrome. In particular, there is a need for agents, compositions and therapeutic methods.